1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for movably mounting a spare piece of machinery equipment so it may be easily moved for gaining access to and servicing another portion of that equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rack for pivotally mounting a spare tire to a motor vehicle. The pivoted rack allows access to the engine compartment of the vehicle without completely removing the spare tire from its berth, which is normally adjacent the engine access cover on motor homes and recreational vehicles. In general, however, the pivoted rack of this invention could find use on any machine where space restrictions force the obstructing of a portion of the machine by another portion of the machine although access to both portions is required from time to time.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention. A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not attempted here. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are normally provided with a spare pneumatic tire mounted on a wheel. Throughout this specification reference to the phrase "spare tire" should be taken to mean the overall combination of a tire mounted upon a wheel in accordance with common vernacular. In small sedans, the spare tire is typically stored in the trunk of the vehicle. In many large vehicles, and in particular, motor homes and recreational vehicles, the spare tire is mounted at the back of the vehicle. This location typically interferes with the swing of the door which provides access to the rear engine compartment of the motor home. It is therefore desirable to provide a spare tire holder which holds the spare tire, which lowers the spare tire to a point of ready access whenever a tire must be replaced, and which moves out of interference when the engine must be serviced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,015 issued on Apr. 14, 1992 to Bruce D. Johnson there is disclosed a storage apparatus for use on the rear wall of a sport vehicle. A spare tire rack swings the tire first down about one pivot axis, and then to the side about another pivot axis, to allow access to the vehicle through a tailgate and a rear window. The latching mechanism is complex and provides absolutely no additional strength or rigidity to the spare tire supporting mechanism. In contrast, the instant invention requires only a single simple pivot axis and the simple latching mechanism also serves to provide additional strength and rigidity to the tire support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,237 issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Darrel B. Davis provides a carrier rack to lower an externally mounted spare tire to a position proximate the ground for ease of removal from the rack. The spare tire and rack is stopped from pivoting only when a portion of the rack comes into contact with the ground. The latching mechanism consists of at least two removable pins and provides no additional support to the spare tire in a stowed position. Contrast this with the instant invention where a cable stop limits the amount of pivoting of the spare tire without depending upon contact with the ground; also, the resilient latching bar provides additional strength and rigidity to the tire support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,054 issued on Jan. 5, 1988 to Teddy L. Vanzant there is disclosed a tire carrier adapted with a bumper mounted hinge and a gas cylinder to counterbalance the tire during the lowering motion. The latching mechanism requires the alignment of a pin with two bores and provides no support for the weight of the spare tire in the vertical position. Contrast this with the instant invention where the latch bar also provides support for the spare tire weight, thus allowing a much lighter duty pivot mechanism to be used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,575 issued on Dec. 31, 1985 to Robert R. Jones there is disclosed a swing-away tire carrier and hitch. The dual pivots are latched in the stowed position by pins which provide no support for the weight of the spare tire. The tire pivots downwardly until, it contacts the ground. By contrast, the instant invention provides a cable stop which prevents the tire or its carrying arm from ever contacting the ground, and the simple resilient latching bar also provides support for the stowed tire.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,945 issued on Dec. 4, 1984 to Robert R. Jones discloses a spare tire carrier for attachment to the tailgate of a pickup truck which swings downwardly with the tailgate. Since the carrier does not pivot with respect to the tailgate, latching means are not provided.
None of the above inventions and patents provides both a means for latching the spare tire in the stowed position and a substantial structural support for the weight of the spare tire during transport. As a result, the pivot mechanisms of all the prior patents must be strong enough to withstand, by themselves, the dynamic forces generated by the vehicle vibrations during driving over rough terrain. The present invention, by combining the latching means with a structural support member,both reduces the number of parts required and allows the use of a less expensive lighter duty pivot mechanism. The prior patents in this field did not contemplate such a use for a latching member and are incapable of performing in such a context.
The prior patents that contemplated the provision of a stop for the pivoting motion of the spare tire carrier utilize contact with the ground as the stop means. The ground however may not be level and firm at the place the spare tire needs to be pivoted downwardly. One usually has no choice where to stop a vehicle to change a flat tire or service an engine. In contradistinction, the instant invention provides a positive yet simple cable stop means which is independent of the condition of the supporting ground surface.
None of the above inventions and patents representing the prior art, taken either singly or in combination, anticipates or makes obvious the invention claimed herein.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a spare tire holder which holds a spare tire against a vertical outside surface of a motor vehicle thus creating more usable space in the interior of the vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spare tire holder which enables the spare tire to be swung downwardly without requiring the user to manually support the entire weight of the tire.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spare tire holder which will stop lowering at a predetermined position and be maintained in that position without further effort from the user and without contact with the ground.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a spare tire holder which enables the spare tire to be swung away from the motor vehicle, thereby avoiding interference with the door swing path of an engine access door disposed on the motor vehicle, while not requiring the spare tire to be removed from the spare tire holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a latch for immobilizing the spare tire holder in the normal, stowed position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a latch for a spare tire holder which is permanently attached thereto, and is readily and manually disengageable from the spare tire holder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a latch bar which is rigidly attached to the vehicle frame at one end so as to provide additional support for the spare tire in the stowed position and which is resilient so as to easily release the tire with a simple pulling motion when desired.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a safety clip for preventing unintended release of the spare tire holder by the resilient latch bar.
It is a general goal of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
It is submitted that the present invention meets or exceeds all the above objects and goals. Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.